Anxiety
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Su lista de miedos ahora tenía dos líneas: perderla y saber de todos los demás que enredaba con sus encantos y hechizaba al borde de la insanidad. [Kagunobu] [Kaguoki] [Ginkagu] [Okinobu] [Sí, todo en el mismo paquete].


**Universo:** _Ninguno._

 **Spoilers:** _Ninguno._

 **Advertencias:** _Rating T muy marcado. Puede que deber_ _ía ser M_ **.** _Multipairing. Todos para Kagura y Kagura para todos. Hetero. Yuri/Lesbianismo. Relaci_ _ón maestro-alumno. Efebofilia si se piensa en la edad de Gintoki (don't do that!). Sexo casual y demás. Huye si esto te pone sensible._

* * *

 **ANXIETY**

[Oneshot]

Quizás el brillo de la luna no es plateado como dicen los poetas ni los ojos de Kagura sean como el tranquilo mar azul en una tarde soleada. Quizás, más bien, sus ojos son como un vagabundo sediento, el batir de las alas de un colibrí o el ritmo de las cigarras todas las noches junto a su ventana. Nobume no entiende por qué los ojos de Kagura deben de ser similares al cielo, al mar o a las tormentas sólo porque ambos sean azules. Los ojos de Kagura son más que un par de irises de color; son emociones y sentimientos, una historia escrita y planes futuros que chocan con los pequeños y cerrados universos que se han construido los demás.

Los ojos azules de Kagura se han tragado el mundo de Nobume, su toque de pluma destruyó sus paredes y su voz hizo huecos en el techo para dejar pasar la luz del sol. Ahora ella vive encerrada en un mundo más amplio, pero siguen siendo cuatro paredes que la aprisionan en una marea de sensaciones y sentimientos que buscan un dueño definitivo a su sentir.

Simplemente pasó, no es como que ella lo había buscado. No es como que ella hubiera terminado deseando ser una especie de marioneta en esa obra de tres actores y un titiritero. Un día estaba al lado de Kagura haciendo un simple trabajo en equipo, una exposición para la clase de ecología, y luego se encontró atraída hacia su chispeante personalidad, cual abeja a la miel.

Nobume nunca se detuvo sólo porque ambas eran mujeres. Ella nunca pensó que tal nimiedad fuese un impedimento para cualquier sensación y deseo desde que llevaba tanto tiempo sintiéndose vacía e incapacitada para sentir. Tampoco supo cuándo la atracción se convirtió en un sentimiento durable y resistente ni cuándo comenzó a desearle con el calor de sus entrañas. Para ese entonces ya era demasiado tarde como para recular y volver a los tiempos en los que hablaba cuando era necesario y respiraba porque ese día también le tocaba vivir. Era demasiado tarde para escapar de esa espiral de sentimientos contradictorios porque Kagura ya había entretejido la red de sus relaciones de forma intrincada y había capturado a sus presas en ella.

A pesar de su agudeza de pensamiento y lo entumido de su corazón hasta la fecha, Nobume no pudo hacer nada con el aleteo en la boca del estómago cada vez que su compañera de clases le tocaba un centímetro de la piel o le dirigía la palabra o se le escapaba una mirada furtiva para verla. Con el tiempo llegó a pensar que aquello que sentía por ella no sólo no era incorrecto como la sociedad insistía, sino que era correspondido y que la soledad de sus días podría terminar de ser llenada con los sentimientos entrelazados de ambas.

Pero Kagura no hizo ningún movimiento hacia ella y Nobume se impacientó, aunque no lo suficiente como para obligarla a nada. Le dijo lo que sentía de manera casual en medio de una noche de chicas junto con Tokugawa Soyo, la mejor amiga de Kagura. Y Kagura pareció tan convincentemente sorprendida y sus ojos irradiaban tal inocencia que Nobume realmente creyó de veras que había malinterpretado cada una de sus acciones por los últimos cuatro meses.

Al final Kagura dijo que no estaba segura de nada y que iba a considerarlo. Ese fue el inicio de su perdición, aunque Nobume no lo sabía en ese momento.

Ella no era la única que permanecía atada a Kagura por una cadena invisible, tal vez un hilo rojo del que contaban las leyendas. Habían otros dos como ella, pero del segundo no supo el nombre hasta mucho más tarde.

Se enteró del nombre del primero en San Valentín, cuando había llevado a Kagura a un lugar apartado para darle una caja de chocolates. No quería abrumarla con las multitudes y el regalo tampoco era la gran cosa, mucho menos lo apropiado porque lo había comprado casualmente esa mañana pensando que romper un poco la tradición chica a chico no haría daño. Entonces Kagura con el chocolate entre las manos le preguntó si esperaba algo a cambio en el día blanco, Nobume negó con la cabeza porque esas tontas tradiciones festivas eran lo que menos le interesaban y luego Kagura le había sonreído antes de desatar a los demonios.

No esperó hasta el día blanco para agradecerle, en su lugar inclinó a Nobume por medio del moño de su uniforme y le besó en los labios. No fue un beso rápido ni tímido, tampoco duro y apasionado, había sido un beso con la cantidad justa de emociones en él y eso puso ansiosa a Nobume, pues lo justo no era lo que quería, mucho menos lo que necesitaba. Pero Kagura se desvaneció con el viento justo después de eso y ella quedó emocionalmente naufragante entre el beso y la realidad.

Estuvo siguiendo a Kagura por el resto del día, casi como su sombra, esperando una explicación natural a lo acontecido o al menos una repetición (ansiaba una repetición), en uno de los pasillos escuchó una risa hueca que se fue desvaneciendo con desgana y abofeteó su cerebro con un poco de razón. Era Okita Sougo, el segundo nombre enredado a la telaraña, quien le miraba con cierta cantidad de ironía y lástima al mismo tiempo, todo en su cara de que el mundo parecía valerle un pito.

No necesitó ser demasiado inteligente para que Nobume supiera que él sabía más de lo que ella había imaginado. Lo de ellos fue una charla corta, con las palabras justas para explicar sus situaciones y unas cuantas palabras hirientes de parte de él que ella fingió que no le habían traspasado la carne hasta arañar con violencia su corazón.

—No eres especial —había dicho Okita luego de aseverarle que eran la misma cosa sin importancia para Kagura—. Pero puede que algún día también seas lo suficientemente interesante para llegar a verla desnuda.

Las palabras de él le entumieron todo el fin de semana donde no respondió las llamadas de Kagura porque sopesaba su próximo movimiento, de su compañera, de ella misma también.

Era una vil mentira, concluyó la tarde del domingo, que ella era lo mismo que Okita Sougo para ella. Era todavía más ridículo que fuera alguien sin importancia para Kagura. En el corazón de la chica Yato cada persona tenía un hueco especial e irremplazable. Llevaba viéndola mucho tiempo, observando su comportamiento, y sabía que no era del tipo de chica que desechara a las personas sólo por el calor del momento o porque ya no le interesaban más.

Sin embargo, Nobume nunca pudo convencerse de lo primero, pero sabía que tenía razón en lo segundo.

En lo sucesivo al día de San Valentín, los roces fortuitos y los besos dados se acrecentaron junto con el toque de las manos. Pero no era suficiente porque Nobume ansiaba beber de su cuerpo y de su espíritu, desentrañar su alma y ver lo que había adentro, tal vez esperando encontrar energía sanadora para sus propias heridas y carencias.

Nunca sería suficiente. Nunca.

Desde aquel día, Nobume tampoco había vuelto a hablar con Okita Sougo. No encontraba razones y también quería negar la realidad. No importaba que Kagura se encontrara siempre en secreto con ella cuando quería besarla, ella quería creer que era porque temía a los juicios de la sociedad en lugar de tener a alguien más. No importaba que la explicación del miedo no encajara con su personalidad, por lo que ella concernía, jugar un juego de muchas salidas tampoco lo hacía.

La realidad la golpeó entonces con fuerza un miércoles luego de su club de esgrima cuando vagaba sin sentido por la escuela matizada del naranja del ocaso. Encontró a Kagura junto a Okita en el mismo rincón apartado donde le había besado por primera vez. Las manos de él se colaban bajo su falda y ella parecía respirar desde su boca en el largo y húmedo beso que compartían.

Eso fue demasiado.

Nobume dio media vuelta y se alejó sin correr del lugar. Anduvo con paso tranquilo aunque realmente no sabía hacia donde se dirigía. Una hora después estaba sentada simplemente en la mesa de su casa vacía sin saber cómo había llegado allí. Recordó al ver las líneas de la madera que Kagura nunca había definido un estatus entre ellas dos ni mucho menos había acordado exclusividad en su relación. Ella se mantenía fiel a su naturaleza libre. No se había atado a ninguno de los dos. Ni a ella ni a Okita.

Rompió todos los platos de su vitrina en un atípico arranque de ira y luego fue a dormir sin dormir nada, sólo pensando en que había estado cien pasos detrás y cómo podía salvar la distancia y acortar la longitud del hilo rojo entre los dos. Empero, sin importar lo mucho que pensó, no encontró una solución y fue alargando los días para ponerle fin a aquello que sólo le hacía sentir sufrimiento teñido de amarillo felicidad en pequeños recovecos.

Se volvió casi indiferente al hecho de compartir a Kagura con Okita sin que Kagura lo supiera. En la cabeza de su compañera, ellos nunca habían cruzado verdades, tal vez sólo palabras. O en realidad Kagura no temía a eso. Ni siquiera le importaba.

Justo como había dicho él, llegó el día en el que se volvió lo suficientemente interesante y la vio desnuda, encima de ella, con su cabello bermellón suelto rozando sus mejillas y luego sus pechos, más tarde mucho más abajo. Nobume no se atrevió a preguntarle si esa era su primera vez, no compartiendo el lecho con alguien porque sabía que Okita había llegado mucho antes que ella y él ya había experimentado todo eso, sino si era la primera vez que se acostaba con otra mujer. Admitió para sí misma que temía la respuesta y que estaba mucho mejor sin saber.

Su lista de miedos ahora tenía dos líneas: perderla y saber de todos los demás que enredaba con sus encantos y hechizaba al borde de la insanidad.

Nobume se embarcó en un juego que ya había perdido desde el inicio porque se había cegado en sus propias verdades a medias y justificaciones parapléjicas. Esperaba conseguir el corazón de su compañera y terminar ese sinsentido; ganarle a Okita Sougo de una vez por todas. Conseguir ese contrato de exclusividad que no sabía necesitaba tanto como el oxígeno para respirar.

El tercer nombre de la red fue revelado luego de noches de pasión y afecto intensificado.

No supo por qué no se había dado cuenta antes si era obvio que había un tercer jugador. Si ella no era la segunda y Okita el primero, si no era todo porque Kagura vivía en libertad, debería haber una arista más en esa figura geométrica para darle una forma final.

Las fantasías de Nobume se rompieron tan fácilmente como aquellos platos que había roto muchas noches atrás. El juego estaba perdido y ella no había conocido al verdadero enemigo. El profesor Sakata Gintoki se había alzado con la bandera de la victoria antes de que Nobume se hubiera unido a la guerra.

Era fácil saber que él era el único victorioso cuando furtiva y dolorosamente veía cómo hacía y deshacía con Kagura a su antojo. Ella parecía tan inocente y crédula a su lado, sedienta esperando beber de su mar, y él parecía saberlo todo.

Al igual que con ella o con Okita, Kagura se ocultaba del mundo cuando se trataba del profesor. Y, al igual que con ella y con Okita, las cosas se hacían cuando aquel que tenía el poder entre los dos quería. Como una espía, Nobume escuchó muchas conversaciones entre los dos, abriéndose un agujero en el pecho a sí misma en cada una de ellas.

Lo de Kagura y Gintoki era un juego de estira y afloja, ella rogaba y él la alejaba todo lo que podía pero jamás la soltaba. Era como si Kagura tuviera una correa y todo lo que podía alejarse era lo que el brazo de su dueño le permitía. Él le recordaba que tan sólo era una niña muchos años menor que él, ella refutaba que no le importaba la edad. Él argumentaba acerca de ser su maestro y su tutor, ella hablaba de esperar salir del instituto.

Ella hablaba de lo mucho que quería estar a su lado.

Como era de esperarse, lo de esos dos tampoco eran sólo charlas. Había besos, manos y piel, ojos y boca involucrados.

Pero los besos de Kagura con él podían ser más ardientes que mil soles o mucho más suaves que el murmullo del viento. Su piel reaccionaba miles de veces más al contacto con la de él de lo que jamás reaccionaba con ella o con Okita.

Era injusto.

Cuando le contó a Okita, él se carcajeó de ella. Le preguntó cómo había podido ser tan ciega y tan estúpida para no saber que ellos no eran más que un pasatiempo, un remedio para la ansiedad de Kagura cada vez que el verdadero objeto de su deseo la alejaba de ella con alguna excusa o le paseaba a alguna de las profesoras en la cara esperando alejarla definitivamente pero esperando no hacerlo. Era tan fácil notar que ambos eran plato de segunda mesa, especial a su manera, pero prescindibles como amantes, tal vez no como amigos.

Nobume abofeteó a Sougo por el placer de hacerle sufrir, aunque sabía que, al igual que ella, ya sufría lo suficiente. Chocaron sus labios con ansiedad un segundo después y terminaron en la cama de alguno de los dos. Ambos buscando a Kagura y Nobume perdida porque había asumido unos meses atrás que era lesbiana. Tal vez no lo era. Tal vez sólo deseaba a Kagura. O tal vez saboreaba a Kagura en los brazos de Sougo y por eso le toleraba.

Bah. Ni siquiera le importaba.

* * *

 **[Notas y aclaraciones]**

 **Como nota final quiero decir que Nobume y Okita nunca se enamoraron. O piensen lo que quieran, es un final abierto. Muy abierto.**

 **Creo que escribiré otros tres o cuatro fics de este tipo para Gintama y luego yo y mis enfermedades mentales nos iremos a otro fandom hasta que pueda escribir mortal nuevamente.  
**

 _ **¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

 **No olviden entrar a** _Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi_ **porque YOLO!**


End file.
